Schlachtvorbereitungen
by M9
Summary: Kleine Sammlung von Ministorys bei der HDR mal mehr oder weniger mit der modernen Welt verbunden wird.
1. Schlachtvorbereitungen

Disclaimer: Wenn mir hiervon was gehört, dann nur die kranke Idee, alles andere ist Tolkiens..  
Bemerkung: Nehmt es nicht ernst, die Idee entstand einfach mal wieder bei einer seltsamen Diskussion, die ich mit jemandem hatte und wollte nun in ein Dribble (genau 300 Worte inklusive Titel und ‚Ende') gefaßt werden.  
Viel Spaß, amüsiert euch einfach beim Lesen.  
  
~~~  
~~~

**Schlachtvorbereitungen**

Orks, Uruk-hais... – seine Einkaufsliste war ausführlich. Er hatte auch genug Zeit dabei verbracht alles zusammen zu schreiben.

Nach kurzer Suche fand er auch das Benötigte. Dann blickte er wieder auf seine Liste, um zu prüfen, was ihm noch fehlte.

„Hm ja, irgendwelche Schiffskämpfer..." Ein Blick in den nächsten Gang zeigte ihm, was er wollte. Finster dreinblickende Gesellen, mit bunten, sie noch beängstigender wirken lassenden, Gesichtsbemalungen. Und pro 30 Mann gab es einen Zweimaster gratis dazu. Da mußte er einfach zugreifen. Wer konnte schon so einem Schnäppchen widerstehen? Also lud er seinen Einkaufwagen und fuhr fröhlich pfeifend um die nächste Ecke... und stieß glatt mit einem alten Bekannten zusammen. 

„Gandalf... Schön dich zu sehen, wie geht's denn so altes Haus?"

„Sauron." Sein Gegenüber klang weniger begeistert. „Wie üblich..." meinte er kurz angebunden.

Der dunkle Herrscher ließ sich von der Frostigkeit des anderen nicht abschrecken. „Auch schon bereit für die Schlacht." Dabei linste er vorsichtig in Gandalfs Wagen. 

Dieser bemerkte den kleinen Spionageversuch natürlich und schob sich schnell an Sauron vorbei, was mit seiner weiten weißen Kutte gar nicht so einfach war und meinte lässig. „Ja, wir sehen uns dann auf dem Schlachtfeld..." Damit verschwand er in der nächsten Regalreihe.

Sauron zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte genug gesehen. Ein paar Rohirrim und einige Gondorianer. Nichts besonderes, was der Zauberer sich da zusammengestellt hatte. Er könnte dessen Leute locker besiegen.

Sicherheitshalber holte er sich noch zwei Dutzend Orks und reichlich Waffen, bevor er an der Kasse bezahlte. Da er danach gleich verschwand, um seine ‚Einkäufe' in Mittelerde zum Leben zu erwecken, bemerkte er nicht mehr, wie sein Gegner lächelnd nach einer versteckt geführten Ware des Ladens griff:

Narsil. Es würde Aragorn einen großen Vorteil verschaffen über die lebenden Toten befehlen zu können. Sauron würde noch Augen machen... oder besser ‚Auge'...

Ende

~~~

~~~

Na? Ist euch das Ganze ein Review wert? *lieb guckt*

Ciao M


	2. Verhandlungen

Hallöchen zusammen! Nach den Eindrücken der Ring-Con gestern mußte ich heut sofort etwas überarbeiten, was ich schon im Sommer zusammengekritzelt habe. Es paßte einfach zu gut -g-. -zwinker- Ist wie der erste Teil ein Dribble (300 Wörter), das ziemlich abstrus ist. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja trotzdem was damit anfangen. :-)

Disclaimer und so weiter kennt ihr ja schon. Daher wünsche ich euch einfach nur noch: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Verhandlungen

Sauron rannte panisch durch die Gänge und räumte die Regale ab, schmiß wahllos Orks, Uruk-Hais und alles andere, was seine Armee verstärken und damit die drohende Niederlage gegen seine Feinde verhindern konnte in seinen Einkaufswagen und rannte zur Kasse.

„Tut mir Leid, dieser Einkauf sprengt das Limit Ihrer Kreditkarte."

Sauron starrte sprachlos auf die Kassiererin.

„Geben Sie mir einen Kredit!", verlangte er dann.

Die Frau zog nur eine Braue nach oben, beugte sich vor, sprach in ein Mikrofon seitlich des Zahlenfeldes, woraufhin ihr Chef kam. „Wie ich gehört habe, wollen Sie unsere Darlehensmöglichkeiten in Anspruch nehmen."

Sauron nickte.

„Zu unserem Bedauern ist es uns nicht möglich _ihnen_ einen Kredit einzuräumen."

Nach dem Einfangen seiner Kinnlade faßte sich der dunkle Herrscher und schrie zornesrot: „Es geht hier um Leben und Tod... warum können Sie mir denn nichts leihen?"

Der Mann blieb ganz ruhig, die Kassiererin versorgte inzwischen schon den nächsten Kunden.

Ein kleines grünes Wesen mit spitzen Ohren und einem knorrigen Spazierstock. „Wie immer 10?"

Das Wesen nickte, zahlte und ging.

Sauron hatte die Szene mit großen Augen verfolgt. Abrupt wandte er sich wieder dem Geschäftsführer zu. „Wenn Sie mir so einen Rabatt geben, dann müßte mein Limit genügen und ich brauche keinen Kredit."

„Auch das ist uns nicht möglich", meinte der Mann hochgestochen.

„Aber ich kaufe Unmengen - er"Er zeigte dem Grünen nach. „hat nur wenige Roben gekauft und nur dafür schon Rabatt bekommen."

„_Er_ ist das Oberhaupt des Jediordens, der seit Jahrtausenden unser guter Kunde ist. _Sie_ leeren alle paar Jahrtausende unser Sortiment und bringen damit unsere gesamte Logistik durcheinander. Wenn wir auf sie warten müßten, wären wir schon längst pleite."

Mit diesen Worten wies der Geschäftsführer Sauron die Tür, der so nur mit einer kleinen Anzahl neuer Orks nach Mittelerde in den Kampf ziehen mußte.

Ende

* * *

Na, geschockt? Oder an die vielen Händlerstände erinnert gefühlt. ;-)

Ciao M


	3. Schlechte Karten für die Reiter

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen Mittelerde noch mal mit unserer überzivilisierten Welt verbinden (Was für eine Überraschung.. -Sarkasmus off-) Diesmal ist es allerdings nur ein Doppeldrabble (200 Worte) und einer von Saurons Dienern ist die Hauptperson.

Danke für die Revies zum Vorangegangenen. Ich hoffe ich bekomme hier noch ein paar Neue. ;-)

Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Schlechte Karten für die Reiter**

Mißmutig starrte der schwarze Reiter auf das Schlachtfeld. In seinem Blick lag eine kleine Gestalt, die sich wacker verteidigte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, da einfach mit seinem Nazgûl hinabstoßen und das verfluchte Wesen vernichten zu können – aber das ging ja nicht.

Genauso, wie es nicht gegangen war, daß er die Hobits im Auenland gestellt hatte… oder auf der Wetterspitze…

Und alles nur wegen dieses Mannes. Dieses – Kerls – der ihm einen Zettel vor die Nase gehalten hatte, auf dem angeblich stand, daß sich ab sofort schwarze Reiter Hobbits nur noch bis auf 100 Meter nähern durften. Natürlich hatte er das nicht eingesehen. Schließlich war er ein Nazgûlreiter. Doch als er den Mann im Nadelstreifenanzug einfach mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Schwertes ‚entsorgen' wollte, wurde er von einer geheimen Macht aufgehalten.

Es war… einfach unglaublich… und unverschämt. Wie konnte es etwas geben, das mächtiger war als er – und womöglich noch sein Herr: Sauron?

Aber scheinbar gab es das. In Form des Mannes vom ‚Hobbitschutzbund'.

Wenn das mit den Umweltaktivisten so weiterging sah er schwarz für Mittelerde.

Nach diesem Gedanken stürzte er sich zum Frustabbau in die Schlacht. Schließlich gab es noch keinen Gondorianer- oder Rohirrimschutzbund.

Ende

* * *

Naaa? Zu Abstrus diesmal?

Ciao M


	4. AB

Bemerkung: Ich konnt's nicht lassen Mittelerde mal wieder mit der modernen Welt zu verbinden. Wieder ein Doppeldrabble und mal wieder total AU ;-)  
Viel Spaß damit.

**AB**

  
  
Gandalf sah an sich herunter und stellte erfreut fest: Er lebte wieder.  
Dann stellte er eine weitere Tatsache fest: Er war nackt.  
Ein Schnauben entwich seiner Kehle. Ok, man konnte nicht verlangen, daß Jahrtausende alte Götter an alles dachten. Wenigstens einen neuen Stab hatten sie ihm gegeben.  
Auf diesen stützte er sich nun, blickte in den Himmel und fing an zu beten.  
Als erstes dankte er den Valar für die Rettung seines Lebens. Dann bat er um weitere Hilfe und vor allem um mehr Weisheit, die er sicher brauchen würde, wenn er sich nun daran machte den Menschen von Mittelerde im Kampf gegen den dunklen Herrscher beizustehen. Und wo er schon mal dabei war brachte er auch gleich noch sein Kleidungsproblem in Erinnerung.  
Er wartete auf Antwort und plötzlich ertönte eine laute Stimme:  
Hier spricht der oberste Valeridiener. Die Valar sind zur Zeit leider nicht erreichbar, da sie sich um wichtige Angelegenheiten in Valinor kümmern müssen. Ich habe die Anfrage aufgenommen und sie werden sich in diesem oder dem nächsten Zeitalter darum kümmern...  
Gandalf schnaubte wieder. Dann stand er auf, ergriff den Stab und machte sich frierend an den Abstieg. Um alles mußte man sich hier selber kümmern.

Ende


	5. Statistenrollen

Den Disclaimer kennt ihr ja schon, daher noch mein allgemeines blabla:

Ein weiteres Drabble meiner verdrehten HDR-Welt das sich irgendwie ziemlich genau auf 400 Wörter hochgearbeitet hat – wodurch ich es jetzt einfach mal Quadrabbel nenne. G

Ja, das kommt eben dabei raus, wenn man sich mit nem RingConie über eine sehr intelligente Frage von Mark Ferguson unterhält (der hat im Vorspann Gil-Galad gespielt, für alle, denen der Name jetzt nix sagt). Das hier soll sozusagen erklären, warum die das nicht so lösen konnten, wie er auf der RingCon vorgeschlagen hat. G

Nun aber genug mit dem Geschwafel. Viel Spaß mit der Story!

* * *

**Statistenrollen**

Gandalf sah auf den Ring in seiner Hand. Er mußte unbedingt zerstört werden und damit würde auch endlich der Schlußstrich unter diese vermaledeite Geschichte mit diesem bösen Sauron gesetzt. Der grau gewordene Zauberer hob seinen Stab, um die Adler herbeizurufen. Er wollte sie bitten, den Ring nach Mordor zu fliegen und dann in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges zu zerstören.

Gandalf begann schon mit der Beschwörungsformel, welche die Adler zu ihm kommen ließ – als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

„Ähm... Gandalf, mein alter Freund", hörte er Aragorns Stimme hinter sich. „Kannst du mir mal verraten, wie ich zum König von Gondor werden soll, wenn wir keine Ringgemeinschaft bilden?"

Eine zweite Stimme ertönte. Diesmal eine Weibliche. „Genau! Und wie soll ich sonst meinen Vater davon überzeugen, daß ich unbedingt seine Königin werden muß?"

Langsam drehte der Istari sich um. Da erschien eine weitere Gestalt und sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Und was ist mit meinem heroischen Auftritt in Helms Klamm? Ich will nicht auf eine Statistenrolle in der Geschichte degradiert werden!"

„Haldir!", seufzte Gandalf. Der Elb wußte wohl noch nicht, daß er in der Hornburg sterben würde.

Gerade wollte der Zauberer mit einer Gegenerklärung beginnen, als er weitere Gestalten auftauchen sah.

„Was ist..."

„Was ist..."

„Was ist...", begannen alle und wieder seufzte Gandalf. Er hob seine Hand, um allesamt verstummen zu lassen, doch niemand achtete auf ihn. Es ging gerade so weiter.

„Was ist..."

„Was ist...", begannen immer mehr der Anwesenden und alle sahen ihn regelrecht anklagend an.

„IST JA SCHON GUT!", donnerte der Zauberer und endlich wurde es ruhig. „In Ordnung, wir werden den Ring auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise zerstören – per Fuß... oder Pferd... oder... ihr wißt schon!", endete er unwirsch.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort machten sich die aufgetauchten Gestalten wieder davon. Da ertönte eine krächzende Stimme.

„Du hast mich gerufen, greiser Freund?" Der König der Adler schwebte majestätisch über ihm.

„Hat sich erledigt", winkte ihm Gandalf. „Allerdings kann es sein, daß ich in einiger Zeit doch noch deine Hilfe brauche."

Der Adler nickte. „Ich werde mich bereit halten." Damit flog er wieder davon.

Gandalf sah ihm nach. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl die Hilfe des Vogels wirklich noch brauchen zu können. Erneut seufzte er. Nun mußte er sich wohl auf eine beschwerliche, längere Reise einstellen. Und das alles, weil sich einige Leute weigerten, nur auf Statistenrollen in der Geschichte zu degradiert werden.

Ende


End file.
